Persephone
Persephone Profile Personality Appearance Powers, Abilities Powers * Greek Deity Physiology * Nature Manipulation: Persephone is connected directly and can communicate, influence, manipulate and control nature: all living beings and plants and natural phenomena, such as the weather and geology of the Earth, and the matter and energy of which all these things are composed. She can survive in any natural environment on earth. She can control, tap into, blend and/or become elements of nature, including air, weather, lightning, earth, stone, metal, water, ice, clouds/mist, magma, fire etc.. She can control animals and plants and mimic their abilities and forms. Because Persephone can communicate with nature, she become instantly familiar with her surroundings, the connection is so deep that the earth can respond to one's emotions and desires (blossoming with flowers and calming weather when happy, making skies stormy when angry, shifting the landscape to gain the advantage in a fight, etc.) Persephone can purify, heal and generally influence the health of nature, and considering the fact that she's helping the environment, plants and animals act favorably towards her. Persephone has access to every living species of animal on Earth and can also draw strength from them and acquire their abilities. Nature obeys her every command and operate on a "hive mind", meaning Persephone can control an entire army of animals. * Nature Transmutation: Can transform, or transmute matter, energy, objects, beings (animals, aliens, mythical beings, etc.) into anything related to nature, including animal, elements, plants, etc. * Fertility Inducement: Persephone is able to increase fertility, the natural capability of growth and reproduction. In animals this increases both the number and health of offsprings, and gives the parents, in plants in increases the fertility in soil causing healthy botanical growth. * Necromancy: Persephone's is able to manipulating the dead, death, the life-force and/or souls for good (i.e., resurrecting the dead), evil (in various ways) or neither. She can also use communicate with the deceased – either by summoning their spirit as an apparition or raising them bodily – for the purpose of divination, imparting the means to foretell future events or discover hidden knowledge. * Underworld Lordship: She has authority and duty in the Underworld, a place where the souls of the all recently departed go, an Afterlife or Realm of the Dead located below the realm of the living. Exact conditions of the dead vary depending of the pantheon, but every soul comes there and while some may be punished and others rewarded, for the most the Underworld is a place of waiting and either rest or boredom. Persephone is able to command the dead, and have powers related to life, and death, souls in general as well as power to bind and restrict (dead are expected to stay there after all). Some may have duties and powers related to Death and bringing the souls where they belong. Since Underworld is below earth, many have powers related to earth and minerals, wealth, darkness and possibly even vegetation (it grows from the earth after all). * Underworld Beast Manipulation: Persephone can control various monsters native to the Underworld. She can control them to do her bidding like, help them during situations, use them against foes, use them to see locations and get information about a particular place, use them for battle, use them for spying on others. The controlled Beasts may cultivate bonds with Persephone, thus creating friendships. Abilities History Persephone was an innocent child of God, Zeus and divine woman, Demeter, who was abducted by Hades while she picked flowers in a field with Nymphs. Demeter searched everywhere for her daughter, until she was informed by Helios of what happened. The seasons changed because of Demeter’s depression, and mortals began to starve because their crops were dying. Cries from the mortals' hunger forced the gods who heard their anguish to confront Zeus and Demeter. Angered by Hades, Demeter and Zeus demanded he return Persephone, sending Hermes to retrieve her. Before doing so, however, Hades tricked Persephone into eating four pomegranate seeds, which would force Persephone to be unable to live her life without her husband's love. Persephone will die if Hades ever stops loving her, she is rarely able to leave his side. Relationships Trivia Etymology Meaning unknown, perhaps related to Greek περθω (pertho) "to destroy" and φονη (phone) "murder". Gallery 8d15eb94100443afbf48803eecd4f952.jpg 2.jpg # ↑ https://www.pinterest.com/Styxandthings/character-persephone/ # ↑ http://www.behindthename.com/name/persephone Category:Sub Characters Category:Female Category:Devin's characters Category:List of Characters Category:Gods Category:Royalty